


Snapshots

by AoifeLaufeyson



Series: When you fall [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Snapshots, Sub Tony Stark, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson
Summary: This is a snapshot into Tony and Steve's relationship in When You Fall. The timing is non-specific, and could be before or after events of the fic.This was prompted by an anonymous Tumblr ask, and fills my frottage square for the 2019 Marvel Bingo.---//---“You have three minutes to get to the bathroom and put that on.” His voice was low, rumbling, commanding, and Tony couldn't help the small whimper that escaped him.“This is not the time, Steve,” he tried to protest. “We did not discuss a public scene. I'm not- I can't- I have to give a speech!”“Hmmm, I know. Thought I'd surprise you. You always say these things are boring. Three minutes, Tony.”





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it in the tags, this is a snapshot of an established, healthy relationship. Tony has a safeword if he needs it. Everything is safe, sane, and consensual.

“Put that thing away!” Tony's voice was a low hiss that he knew only Steve would hear. That thing was a small, black, velvet bag that Steve was pressing into his hands. But Steve just smiled serenely and forced him to accept it. He leaned down and kissed Tony's cheek then leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

“You have three minutes to get to the bathroom and put that on.” His voice was low, rumbling, commanding, and Tony couldn't help the small whimper that escaped him.

“This is not the time, Steve,” he tried to protest. “We did not discuss a public scene. I'm not- I can't- I have to give a speech!”

“Hmmm, I know. Thought I'd surprise you. You always say these things are boring. Three minutes, Tony.”

Tony swallowed hard and glanced across the room, gaging the distance to the bathroom. Finally he looked back at Steve and whispered, “I need five.”

Steve chuckled, and repeated, “Three minutes.” Then he bent so his breath got hot against Tony's ear when continued, “Every 30 seconds after that is an extra time you have to come tonight.”

Tony moaned, and the only thing that kept the sound muffled were Steve's fingers quickly placed over his mouth. He snatched the small bag and began walking purposefully towards the men's room on the opposite side of the banquet hall. He knew Steve had done this on purpose; he could have given Tony the bag at literally any other spot in the room and he would have been closer to his target. 

Mercifully, no one stopped him as he crossed the room. A few people looked like they wanted to, but he kept his gaze firmly straight ahead. He refused to meet anyone's eyes and that, combined with his steady stride, let him navigate the room fairly quickly. He made it into the bathroom in under two minutes and locked himself in the farthest stall.

Prying open the drawstring, he emptied the bag into his hand, curious of its contents. It fit into his coat pocket so none of it could be very large. Once it was laid out, he recognized them all. He found himself looking at a travel package of lube, a slender metal plug, a narrow cockring, and a pair of delicate nipple clamps. All the pieces were designed to be connected by light chains, carefully wrapped around the plug to keep them from becoming tangled in transport. 

Tony felt his cock hardening and quickly got to work. He didn't have time to indulge the arousal that spiked through him. The cock ring went on first; it would only get more difficult the harder he became. It fit snugly around the base of his cock but wasn't constricting. It might slow down an orgasm, but wouldn't prevent it. Its main purpose was as a conductor for the current running along the chains between the clamps and the plug. Tony had designed it himself, for him and Steve to play with. When all three were strung together, the closed circuit allowed them to vibrate, the speed and strength of the vibration controlled through a tiny remote that Steve surely had in his pocket. 

He worked on the plug next. It was small, not much larger around than Steve's thumb, so he coated it liberally with lube and pressed it against his hole without any additional prep. The burn from the stretch was slight and faded quickly. The coolness of the metal faded as well as the heat of his channel warmed the plug. He used a bit of toilet paper to wipe away any excess lube, then turned to the clamps. 

He didn't bother unbuttoning his vest and shirt, just hiked them up and tucked them under his chin. He had to move quickly anyway so they shouldn't wrinkle. The clamps were held lightly between his lips while he used both hands to tug and twist and tease his own nipples. They were always so sensitive.He knew that if he had time, he could come just from that alone. But he didn't have the time, so he forced himself to stop once they had hardened into sharp little peaks. He attached the clamps one at a time, tightening them to a point that would stay in place, be felt, but still be comfortable for the long evening ahead.

Once the clamps were in place, it was a matter of seconds to attach the chains and put his clothes back in order. He smoothed the front of his vest and did a few stretches and deep bends, making sure everything was securely in place and would stand up to the night's activities. A quick glance in the mirror assured him that the clamps were not visible under his vest, so he turned and left the room.

He didn't see Steve until he stepped up right behind Tony to speak low in his ear. “Four minutes, twelve seconds. That's two extra orgasms tonight so far. I'm feeling generous, so I won't count the partial.”

Tony groaned at the  _ so far _ that implied that Steve had further plans for the night. He was about to ask about those plans when one of the people he'd avoided earlier approached them.

“Senator,” Tony greeted the man politely, “enjoying the evening, I hope.” Their small talk continued for a while as Tony dodged promises the other man tried to wring out of him on behalf of the Senate arms committee. Tony only stumbled over his words once when the silent vibration suddenly began, stimulating his nipples, cock, and ass all at once. He thought the silk of his shirts had never felt so decadently sinful as it did in that moment, brushing over his clamped nipples as the vibration rattled through him. It was exquisite torture and he knew it was only the beginning. 

Once he extricated himself from the conversation, he turned to Steve. “You're a bastard. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do this evening.”

Tony walked away from Steve so he could mingle and schmooze and work his magic for the fundraiser. Tonight's event would benefit a veteran's group that trained medical assist dogs for soldiers with PTSD. It was a worthy cause, but Steve was right, it would normally be boring. He looked over his shoulder and gave Steve a small smile before engaging with the next group of senators, letting him know he wasn't really upset about the  _ surprise _ , only to see his boyfriend smirk as he increased the intensity of the vibration from across the room. 

The rest of the evening passed in similar fashion. Tony rarely saw Steve at all, but he was never out of mind. The vibrations continued on and off all evening. There was no pattern to it; Steve would ramp it slowly, just to cut it off suddenly, and start it on full strength again half an hour later. Or he alternate between high and low continuously for random intervals. Or he’d flick it on and off every thirty seconds, with the speed of the vibration constantly changing. It was never enough to get Tony off. It was maddening.

He must have been watching Tony. The changes, especially the drastic ones, all happened when Tony was at the center of attention. To Tony's credit, he managed to maintain his composure through all of it. Internally, he was a wreck. He wanted to find Steve and throw himself at his feet, begging him to stop or never stop or just let him come. But outwardly, he kept up the facade of cool, arrogant charm that always brought in the money, and no one but him and Steve knew what was really going on.   
  
It was finally late enough that he could reasonably leave. They had collected a record amount of donations and pledges that night and he was feeling proud of the work they had done. His only problem was that he couldn’t find Steve. Not until he walked past the bar and jumped when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to see who it was and let out a sigh of relief.   
  
“Oh thank god. I was just looking for you. Let’s go home now, please.” Tony knew better than to get pushy in a situation like this, but the constant stimulation was on the edge of becoming too much and he was too far on edge to worry about niceties. He just wanted to get home and hopefully get thoroughly fucked. 

“Not quite yet. Come here, Tony.” Steve took him by the upper arm, his large hand encircling Tony’s bicep with ease, the smaller man shivered at the reminder of just how big he was. Steve pushed him roughly through a door into a darkened room, and immediately had him caged up against the wall of the storeroom. 

Tony gasped as Steve was suddenly  _ everywhere _ . His hands and mouth covered Tony’s body, kissing, stroking, sucking, caressing, seemingly everywhere all at once. Tony was already on edge from the constant stimulation he’d been feeling all night and his mind seemed to short circuit at the new assault. All he wanted was to feel Steve and chase the pleasure he’d been denied for hours. He fisted his hands in Steve’s hair and pulled him in for hard, messy kiss while his hips jerked forward against him.

He whimpered when Steve’s hands settled on his hips and held him in place, preventing the contact between them. “Steve, please,  _ god, please _ , just let me-”

“Shhh, Tony, I’ve got you sweetheart.” Steve pressed a knee in between Tony’s thighs and leaned down to suck and nibble on his earlobe. “Has it been a stressful night, baby? You feeling a little desperate?” He laughed darkly when all Tony could do was whine in response as he kept trying to grind his erection against Steve’s leg.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll make you a deal, Tony. Are you listening? Tony, are you listening?” He had to repeat himself to get Tony’s attention and make sure he was hearing what was being said. Tony finally stopped pushing against the hold on his hips and focused on Steve’s face.

“Yeah, yeah, listening,” Steve smirked and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips before he continued.

“Okay, I’ve called Happy to bring the car around. You can come right now if you want; if you  _ can _ before Happy gets here, and it’ll count as one for the night. That means two more when we get home. But if you try and you can’t, then I add another one to the count, and you’ll have to give me four.”

Tony moaned and reached his hand down between their bodies to palm at his dick before trying to undo his zipper. “I can, I can do it now, Steve-”

But Steve quickly grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head with one large hand while the other stroked the side of Tony’s face before coming to rest lightly around his throat. “What do you think you’re doing, baby?”

“What? You said-” Tony broke off as Steve’s thigh suddenly pressed against his aching cock and he groaned at the sensation.

“I  _ said _ you could come. I didn’t say you could use your hands. You get off on my thigh or not at all, sweetheart.”

“I was right earlier, you  _ are _ a bastard.” Even as he complained, he began moving, rubbing his clothed cock against Steve's leg. His motions were quick and jerky, seeking whatever friction he could find. He let his head fall forward, pressing his face against Steve's shoulder to muffle the embarrassingly desperate mewls and whines that he couldn't hold back. 

Steve chuckled darkly as he took in the sight of Tony like this, lost to any consideration beyond the pleasure he was chasing so badly. He dipped his free hand down the front of Tony's vest, letting the backs of his knuckles drag across Tony's nipples through the silk of his dress shirt. 

“Ah,  _ fuck _ , Steve-” Tony's hips stuttered against his thigh, and Steve knew he was close. He leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“Look at you, Tony, so desperate and needy. What would all those important people out there think if they saw you now, hmm? The great Tony Stark, just a slut, so desperate to come you'll hump anything-”

Tony's whole body suddenly tensed against Steve and he smashed their mouths together, swallowing Tony's cry as he came. He let go of Tony's wrists so he could wrap his arms around him and hold him close, supporting him through the shuddering aftershocks of an intense orgasm. One hand stroked soothingly through his hair while Steve murmured praise and encouragement in his ear. 

“That's it baby, you're so good for me. God, Tony, you're perfect. So beautiful, sweetheart.” Steve tipped his face up and kissed him, sweet and gentle as Tony came down and relaxed in his arms. “Love you, baby.”

“Hmm, love you, too. Now, can we go home?” Steve laughed, and tightened his hold around the smaller man for just a moment.

“Of course, love. Feel free to nap in the car; you'll need the rest.”


End file.
